


Got the Love?

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny should have known better than to trust that rather intense hippy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got the Love?

**Author's Note:**

> From transfixeddream's prompt on the [Danny Love Meme](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/135141.html) over on lj. A la Xander in Buffy, Danny accidentally casts a spell that makes all the guys at Beacon Hills to fall in love with him. Except for Stiles. It's a problem.
> 
> I'm also claiming this for close on my bingo card.

Ex-boyfriends are the devil. Ex-boyfriends’ ex-BFFs are also not to be trusted. And maybe Danny knew about the ex-boyfriends but he hadn’t learned the other golden rule properly. Now. Now he’d always remember it. He knew he shouldn’t have been drinking with her and he really shouldn’t have agreed to sit in that skeevy red circle and hold that black candle.

No good ever came of candles. They just melted and spilled wax and really weren’t that sexy.

He’d walked down this hallway a million times before. He’d been used to attracting glances – he was hot and he was first line and he was, you know, a lot of people’s friend. He was well known around the school for being out as well. This attention didn’t feel like that. It felt like he was walking naked through a gay bar, actually. The leering was really off putting.

Danny held his Chemistry textbook close to his chest as he scurried, hoping it would act as some kind of shield. It didn’t really work. He could still feel the eyes mentally undressing him as he ducked into the classroom.

Stiles nodded at him, didn’t look any different, turned back to his textbook, while the rest of the boys in the room seemed glued to him. There was even some very disturbing lip licking going on from Jackson. The class started. As much as in Mr Harris stood up at the front of the room and silence fell. He passed out the quiz, growling out his instructions, as per perfectly usual. Tapping his pencil on the desk, Danny read over the questions. Looked all right. He waited for Harris to move on and give the signal to start. Instead, Harris stood behind him. Right behind him. And leaned forward to speak into his ear.

“If you want some private tuition, Mr Mahealani, I’m sure I could help you out.” There was an odious, creepy, completely unwelcome hand resting on the small of his back. Danny pressed himself into the table but it didn’t stop Mr Harris from leaning closer. _Oh, shit._

There was a horrid scraping sound from across the room as Stiles pushed himself up and dashed across the lab. He grabbed Danny and pulled him away from where Harris’ mouth was moving closer to the bare skin of his neck. “Bathroom.”

Danny didn’t even think about protesting. He just grabbed his backpack and followed Stiles out of the room, out of the way of Harris’ disturbing grasp. 

The hallway were mainly empty. Just that Isaac kid from the lacrosse team who’d been accused of murdering his… and now Isaac had him pinned against the lockers and was _sniffing_ his hair. “Ummm.”

Stiles smacked Isaac on the nose – like some demented puppy – and pulled Danny away. He was looking both ways in that over the top and totally cute way he had and then pulled Danny into the nearest storage closet. Danny didn’t even know this one was usually open. Then Stiles was standing pressed all up against Danny, warm and smelling of boy and his car and a little bit of cologne and Danny just waited for the totally appropriate inappropriate touching to begin.

That was what the girl had promised anyway.

Stiles stamped on his foot, like some little six-year-old girl in pigtails. “What the hell have you done?”

“What?” Danny tried for innocent but Stiles had a crazy look around his eyes. Danny remembered the way he’d casually ordered Derek Hale (his cousin “Miguel” indeed) around and how he seemed to be involved in anything violent or scary that went on around here. Stiles was probably in a gang.

That kinda made him hotter.

“I…” Danny was going to lie. He was going to just pretend nothing strange was happening and he was this irresistible. But Stiles seemed completely unaffected. “You don’t want to kiss me?” It didn’t hurt to make sure.

This time Stiles was the one caught with his mouth open in shock. Danny enjoyed the sight. “Okay, I was totally stupid and this girl said she’d help me get what I wanted and she painted this stuff on me and made me hold a candle. I was drunk. I never thought-“

“Never thought it’d work, huh?” Stiles was taking this too casually. As if he already knew what was going on. Or, at least suspected it. Danny was a little distracted by how close they were standing, chests brushing with every shift and movement. He could see just how caramel brown Stiles’ eyes were up this close and it made him not regret his actions quite as much.

“It didn’t work.” Danny bit his lip. He wasn’t completely ignorant of the way Stiles’ eyes shifted to stare at his mouth. 

Stiles seemed to shake himself, brushing against Danny in interesting ways again. “What now?”

“It didn’t work like it was supposed to.” Danny wondered if he could get away with leaving it there but Stiles was caught between shock and anger and Danny shrugged. Maybe if he’d just spoken to Stiles in the first place, he wouldn’t be have the male population of Beacon Hills slavering after him. “It was supposed to be you. Just you.”

“Oh. Ooooh.” Stiles drew the word out before standing there with his mouth open. Again. “That changes things.”

Danny was ready to go immolate himself, perhaps, when Stiles rocked forward and kissed him, soft and hesitant. It caught Danny by surprise and Stiles was already pulling away by the time he worked out what had happened. This time Danny pressed forward, mouth ready and willing, and Stiles’ kissing changed from gentle to something demanding and forceful and fierce. And hot. Damn, it was hot.

A banging on the door seemed to bring Stiles back to his senses. “Okay. I’ve got a plan. You have to stick with me and I’ll explain exactly why you’re a complete dense idiot another time.” Stiles had to manoeuvre around Danny to open the door, which led to all sorts of interesting brushing up against each other that Danny would have loved to explore in much more depth. Stiles finally managed to shove the door open, though. Then he froze. “That is, once we get past the homicidal mob.”

Over Stiles’ shoulder, Danny could see what looked like most of his classmates and a few of his teachers with furious expressions. At the front, Mr Harris was armed with one of the emergency axes.

“So, much later?”


End file.
